El GRAN malentendido
by Nanami9
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia llevan 3 años de casados, pese a sus típicas peleas han sido muy felices. ¿ Qué pasará cuando Ichigo vuelva de una misión y descubra que Rukia está embarazada?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Pandi:**

 **Realmente hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, llevaba demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza dando vueltas y pues aquí esta…**

 **Este capítulo es un poco cortito, intentaré largarlos conforme vaya avanzando la historia.**

 **Contexto:**

 **En esta historia Ichigo tiene 27 años y hace 3 años que se casó y que reside en la sociedad de almas, junto a su mujer, Rukia. Él es capitán de la quinta división y Rukia de la novena.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a Tite Kubo, si fueran mios, yo ahora tendría un harem formado por Hitsugaya, Byakuya y Ichigo… BUUUAAAAJAJAJA( intento de risa malvada).**

 **Bueno y sin más dilaciones…**

 **Capítulo 1: El inició de todo**

Hacia unas 3 semanas que Ichigo había partido al Hueco Mundo en una peligrosa misión secreta para la división cero…

-Kurosaki-sama, el baño está listo, puede ir cuando lo desee – dijo una chica de ojos oscuros.

-Gracias Mika, iré en seguida – dijo Rukia levantándose del escritorio – Mika ¿Le podrías decir a Zelia que preparé el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta a Ichigo? Quiero que lo primero que coma a su regreso sea su pastel favorito.

-Como usted desee, Kurosaki-sama.

Rukia respiro profundamente intentándose relajar, Ichigo y ella ya habían estado muchas veces separados, pero esa vez había sido distinta ya que esta vez Rukia tenía una gran sorpresa para Ichigo. Estaba embarazada

…

Faltaba poco para que la puerta la Hueco Mundo se abriera y Rukia ya llevaba un buen rato lista para ir a rencontrarse con su marido. La pequeña shinigami se había puesto un hermoso quimono azul oscuro que remarcaba a la perfección el color violeta de sus ojos, este li iba un poco justo ya que pese a estar solo de 2 meses, al ser de una constitución tan delgada ya se le estaba empezando a marcar la barriguita.

La impaciente shinigami cansada de esperar decidió ir caminando y así despejaría un poco las ideas y pensaría el modo de comunicarle a Ichigo la gran noticia. Había empezado a sospechar de su embarazo un par de días antes de la partida del peli-naranja y para estar segura de su estado había decidido ir al Mundo Humano y hacerse ella misma una prueba.

Rukia llego a la plaza donde se abriría la puerta al Hueco Mundo, en ella había unos poco shinigamis del escuadrón de Ichigo, a los cuales Rukia solo conocía de vista.

-Kurosaki-san – dijo Hinamori que se acercaba corriendo a Rukia.

-Hinamori. ¿Cómo estás? Veo que has podido controlar al escuadrón muy bien.

-No ha sido merito mío, Kurosaki amenazo a todo el escuadrón.

-Típico de Ichigo – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No pongas esa cara Rukia-san, que estará aquí en un par de minutos.

-Como si no quiere volver la casa ha estado muy tranquila sin sus gritos – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona – Pero de verdad, se le echa muchísimo de menos, ahora ni se te ocurra contárselo, porque se le subiria a la cabeza y seria insoportable.

Hinamori hizo una tímida sonrisa y las dos se quedaron mirando la plaza, en cual empezaba a abrirse el portal. Pasaron unos minutos y no pasaba nada, Rukia cada vez se iba poniendo más nerviosa. Varias preguntas asaltaron su mente: ¿Y si no podía volver? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si… Pero dejo de hacerse preguntas cuando vio la silueta de Ichigo aparecer por la puerta. Solo verlo Rukia sintió el enorme deseo de estar en sus brazos y sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr hacia Ichigo. Ichigo recibió a Rukia en sus brazos con gran sorpresa, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que esta empezó a llorar.

-Eh, Rukia… - dijo Ichigo conmovido por las llagrimas de su mujer – Ya estoy aquí… No sabía que me habías echado tanto de menos.

-Baka, he estado muy bien sin ti – dijo Rukia secándose las lágrimas. Todo y que interiormente estaba maldiciendo a sus estúpidas hormonas por montar aquel numerito.

Después de que Ichigo se despidiera de todas la personas que lo habían ido a recibir se encamino junto a Rukia hacia la casa que compartían, cerca de la mansión Kuchiki.

-Oye Rukia… ¿Estas bien? No es normal que te mostres tan efusiva… - pregunto Ichigo mirando preocupadamente a Rukia, esta hizo una mueca.

-Oh, vaya, prefieres que no te vaya a buscar. Pues como tú quieras… Así me ahorro el viaje.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería… ¿Todo está bien?

-Todo esta genial.

-Conociéndote, quizás cuando lleguemos a casa me la encuentro llena de esos estúpidos conejos.

-¿A quién dices estúpidos, Baka?

-¿Cómo me has llamado enana?

-Ya lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo repita. ¿Y enana, yo? – dijo Rukia mientras cada vez se acercaba más a Ichigo, este por su parte también se iba acercando y al cabo de poco sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

-¿Tregua, Enana? – pregunto Ichigo entre unos agitados suspiros.

-A quien has… - dijo Rukia, pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que los labios de Ichigo acallaron sus palabras.

-He echado mucho de menos esto – dijo Ichigo separándose levemente de los labios de la shinigami.

Rukia no contesto y volvió a pegar sus labios con los del peli-naranja.

…..

El sol acababa de salir en la Sociedad de Almas y unos shinigamis que había pasado una noche muy movidita se empezaban a despertar.

-Buenos días fresita – dijo Rukia mientras empezaba a besarlo.

-Rukia, estoy de muy buen humor, así que voy a pasar por alto lo que me acabas de decir. – dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, esperando que Rukia respondiera con un "insulto" para así poder empezar su matutina pelea de besos.

En vez de eso Rukia se incorporó de golpe, su tez se volvió blanca y salió corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar. Ichigo se incorporó muy preocupado, pero tropezó con una bolsa de Rukia y desparramo todo el contenido por el suelo, mientras lo recogía todo se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que se encontraban en el suelo era un predictor. HABÍA UN PREDICTOR. Con las manos temblorosas observo el resultado, y su corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Rukia estaba embarazada! De pronto su cara se tornó sombría, ya que el predictor marcaba que estaba embarazada de 1-2 semanas y normalmente los predictores solo duraban unas horas con el resultado marcado, eso quería decir que Rukia estaba embarazada, pero no de él.

 **Continuara…**

 **Siento dejaros con la intriga…**

 **¿Vosotros creéis que el hijo que espera Rukia es de Ichigo?**

 **¿Cómo creéis que se tomará Ichigo la noticia?**

 **¿De quién será el hijo?**

 **Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Pandi.**

 **Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo del Gran malentendido.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a:**

 **Yocel: Todos sabemos que Ichigo es un baka. Nadie habría de dudar de Rukia.**

 **Sunev.31: ¿Rukia estuvo de parranda? Mmm…. Puede que si… Puede que no…**

 **Joa-chan: Aquí está es capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Anime love: Creo que Ichigo lo pasará mal… Muy mal.**

 **Guest: Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos, yo ahora tendría un harem formado por Hitsugaya, Byakuya y Ichigo…**

 **Bueno y sin más dilaciones…**

 **Capítulo 2: Más complicaciones**

Rukia salió del baño aún mareada y se sorprendió al no ver a Ichigo, pensó que quizá habría ido a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días Zelia, ¿Qué has visto a Ichigo? – dijo Rukia al entrar en la cocina y no verlo allí.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-sama. Lo vi salir hace un par de minutos, parecía que tenía mucha prisa.

-¿Y no le dijo a dónde iba?

-No me dijo nada.

-Gracias Zelia, si lo vieras, avíseme.

-Kurosaki-sama ¿Qué hago con el pastel?- dijo Zelia refiriéndose al pastel que Rukia le había mandado hacer para Ichigo.

-Guárdelo… Seguro que vendrá a por él. – dijo Rukia bastante preocupada, ya que Ichigo nunca se resistía a un pastel de Zelia. – Hasta luego.

Rukia decidió ir al escuadrón de Ichigo a ver si lo encontraba allí.

-Hinamori-san ¿Qué has visto a Ichigo?

-No, aún no – dijo Hinamori cargando una enorme montaña de papeles – Si lo ves dile que lo necesito con urgencia.

-Claro… Dile que yo también lo busco.

Rukia estaba a punto de retomar la búsqueda cuando apareció su teniente bastante alborotado.

-Capitana ha habido un problema con los nuevos reclutas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos.

Rukia resoplo cansada.

-Adios Hinamori.

…

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Rukia se sentó a descansar. Despues de castigar a todos sus novatos a limpiar todos los baños del seireitei, hacer todo el papeleo y el entrenamiento necesario con su escuadrón, Rukia se encontraba demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera echarse en el sofá de su despacho.

-Rukia-san – dijo su teniente, Kai, abriendo la puerta de golpe – Han adelantado la reunión de capitanes.

Rukia se incorporó con lentitud.

-¿Qué? ¿Para cuándo?

-Para hace – dijo mirando el reloj- Menos dos minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y me avisas ahora?

-Lo siento mucho, lo tenía pendiente de decírselo – dijo Kai sacando una libreta y pasando las hojas velozmente – Lo tenía por aquí… Apuntado en algún sitio.

-Ahora eso da igual. Para la próxima recuerda avisarme.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho – dijo Kai que iba haciendo reverencias conforme Rukia salía del despacho.

…

Rukia caminaba por las calles del Seireitei como un zombi, estaba demasiado cansada para utilizar el shoompo aunque llegará tarde. La visión cada vez se le hacía más borrosa y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared cercana para no desfallecer.

-¿Rukia?

Rukia levanto la vista intentando identificar el sujeto que la había llamado, pero mucho que intentará enfocar la visión, esta no conseguía darle una visión nítida del sujeto. De repente Rukia cayó al suelo.

-¿Rukia? RUKIA.

….

Abrió los ojos al notar que alguien la zarandeaba.

-¿Rukia?

-Renji – dijo al ver al pelirrojo con cara de preocupado.

-¿Cómo que Renji? Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Renji mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Un poco mareada aún, pero ya estoy bien. – dijo Rukia sonriéndole y dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo – Bakaa no hacía falta que te preocuparas por mí.

-No lo haci- dijo Renji, pero su frase quedo a medias cuando Rukia cayo hacia él. – ¿Rukia? – dijo mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Rukia lentamente volvió abrir sus ojos y se encontró a unos centímetros de la roja cara de Renji.

-Besala Piña – dijo Yachiru apareciendo de la nada – Aunque no creo que este bien por Naranjita-kun.

-¿Qué? Esto no es lo que parece – dijo Renji rojo como un tomate huyendo lo más lejos posible de la Shinigami. – Vamonos Rukia que llegamos tarde – dijo cogiéndola de un brazo y arrastrándola con él.

…..

Por fin los dos shinigamis llegaron a la sala de reuniones, llegaban quince minutos tarde y todos los demás shinigamis ya estaban allí, incluido Ichigo al que Rukia, que se encontraba bastante mejorada, no dejaba de hacer miradas, este, pero permanecía impasible, cosa que aún más molestaba a la Shinigami. Después de dos largas horas aguantando la interminable reunión, está por fin finalizo y todos los shinigamis abandonaron la sala. Rukia corrió detrás de Ichigo que amenazaba con desaparecer otra vez.

-Ichigo, llevo todo el día buscándote. ¿Dónde estabas?

El shinigami no contesto a la pelinegra y siguió su camino.

-Oye, baka, estoy aquí.

Silencio.

-Mira cabeza de zanahoria, como no me contestes ahora mismo me voy y ya te puedes olvidar de mí.

Ichigo se paró de repente y sus ojos se posaron en Rukia. A la shinigami se le paro el corazón. Ella e Ichigo habían peleado miles de veces, pero Ichigo nunca le había mirado a los ojos, con esa mirada tan fría, en esa mirada no había ni un ápice de amor.

-Ichigo…

Este, de nuevo, no contesto y volvió a emprender su camino.

-Ichigo, no sé qué te pasa, pero vamos a hablarlo. ¿Estamos juntos en esto no? Estamos casados ¿no? ¿Somos amigos?

Silencio.

-Mira Imbécil, si no quieres hablarlo es tu problema, nunca pensé que huirías como un cobarde frente a un problema. A y llevo todo el día buscándote por que te quería decirte que estoy embarazada. Y cuando madures y vengas a buscarme no sé si entonces querré hablar contigo.

Silencio.

-Vete a la mierda.

Rukia salió corriendo para alejarse de Ichigo. No sabía a donde iba, ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba ya que de sus ojos brotaban unas amargas lágrimas. Poco a poco fue reduciendo su paso hasta que se paró en medio de la calle, Rukia entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas para seguir avanzando y se sentó en medio de la calle, delante de las curiosas miradas de algunos shinigamis que paseaban por allí.

-Rukia. Levántate – dijo una fría voz haciendo reaccionar a la shinigami.

-Ni-sama… - dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- Vámonos – dijo Byakuya cogiendo a Rukia en brazos y desapareciendo con el shoompo de allí.

Al cabo de poco Byakuya y Rukia llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki.

-Ni-sama… Yo…

-Hablaré con las criadas y les diré que te preparen tu habitación y un baño. Luego hablaremos.

….

Después del baño y de ponerse uno de sus antiguos pijamas Rukia se encontraba mucho mejor y se encontraba en su habitación esperando que la llamaran para cenar, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Rukia. Podemos hablar – dijo la voz de Byakuya detrás de la puerta.

-Claro. Pasa por favor – dijo Rukia abriendo la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien? – dijo Byakuya siendo lo más directo posible.

-Sí, sí. No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Rukia ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

-Bueno. Si ese Kurosaki te hace algo seré yo mismo el que lo mate, recuérdaselo la próxima vez que lo veas.

…..

Al finalizar la cena Rukia volvió a su habitación a dormir, estaba muy cansada, pero al estirarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que no podía dormirse, estaba demasiado enfadada, molesta y cabreada como para poder dormir. Al final hacia las dos de la madrugada consiguió caer en un sueño intranquilo, del que se despertó al cabo de una hora con unos punzantes dolores en el bajo vientre. Después de intentar volverse a dormir decidió levantarse para airearse y caminar un poco para que se le pasaran los molestos dolores. Al levantarse noto como si algo bajara por sus piernas, asustada dirigió su mirada allí y vio que tenía los pantalones empapados de una substancia oscura. Salió corriendo hacia el baño y allí confirmo sus sospechas, tenía los pantalones llenos de manchas de sangre. Rukia estaba muy asustada, así que salió corriendo del baño para ir a ver a Unohana cuando de repente todo se hizo oscuro.

….

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, y observo curiosa el alrededor, ¿Donde se encontraba? De repente los recuerdos de los últimos días se le vinieron a la mente y automáticamente llevo su mano hacia la barriga.

-Está bien tranquila – dijo Isane que acababa de entrar por la puerta – Menudo susto que nos hemos llevado cuando te han traído.

-Rukia-san – dijo Unohana, que acababa de entrar por la puerta– Deberías bajar el ritmo de vida que llevas, has estado a punto de perder al bebe.

-Lo siento, llevo unos días muy estresada… A partir de ahora me lo tomaré con más calma.

-Creo que no entiende la gravedad de la situación. Rukia-san voy hablar con el capitán general para que te exima de tus responsabilidades como capitana, no estás en condiciones de ejercer ningún trabajo – dijo Unohana con una de sus sonrisas.

-Pero… - dijo Rukia que se calló de inmediato al ver la sonrisa de la capitana.

-Bueno Rukia-san ahora te dejo que tengo que ocuparme de más pacientes, luego vendré a haber cómo te encuentras.

-Adios

\- Toma Rukia-san – dijo Isane llamando su atención - Tomate esto y te encontraras mejor, quizá mañana ya te podamos dar el alta. A fuera te están esperando visitas, ¿quieres que les diga que pasen?

-¿Esta Ichigo?

-Me temo que no lo he visto, pero seguro que aparece en cualquier momento. – dijo Isane dándole una tímida sonrisa – ¿Entonces les digo que pasen?

-Sí, me vendrá bien.

Isane abrió la puerta con lentitud.

-Ya pueden pasar, pero con tranquilidad por favor.

-SIII – se oyó decir a una multitud.

Rukia suspiro casada, quizá hubiera sido mejor no haber recibido ninguna visita.

-Rukia-chan – dijo una mujer de grandes atributos – Me alegro que estés bien y felicidades. ¿Ya sabéis que es? ¿Tenéis nombre? Yo espero que se parezca a ti Rukia porque si nos sale como Ichigo…

Todas las mujeres de la sala al oír aquel comentario asintieron con la cabeza.

-Felicidades, Rukia-san – dijo Hinamori dejándole un ramo de flores.

-De parte de la AMS nos comprometemos a organizar tu baby shower.

-No hace falta de verdad – dijo Rukia con una gotita de sudor caía por su frente.

Unas horas después cuando la AMS dejo la habitación de la shinigami y esta se encontraba leyendo unos informes que le había traído su teniente.

-Rukia…

-Ni-sama – dijo Rukia al levantar la cabeza y ver a su hermano.

-Siento llegar tarde, me había surgido un imprevisto.

-No importa – dijo Rukia mientras su cara se iba tornando de color rojo.

-Felicidades. Creo que ahora deberías dejar de hacer tus funciones como capitana y descansar.

-Unohana-taicho hablará con el capitán general para que deje mi trabajo durante unos meses.

-Perfecto, por cierto donde está Kurosaki– dijo Byakuya extrañado al no verlo al lado de Rukia.

-No lo sé… - dijo Rukia intentando sonreír. – Supongo que aún está intentando aceptar la idea de que será padre.

Byakuya cerró los ojos y expiro el aire con lentitud, luego se sentó en el sofá más próximo a la shinigami.

-Ni-sama. ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche, duerme debes estar cansada.

-No hace falta…

-Rukia – dijo Byakuya alzando la voz – Duerme, voy a estar aquí todo el rato.

Rukia asintió y cerró los ojos bajo a la atenta mirada de su hermano.

…..

Empezaba un nuevo día en la Sociedad de Almas y no empezaba muy bien que digamos, ya que en el hospital…

-Unohana-taicho – dijo Isane muy alterada – Mire – dijo mientras le enseñaba la nueva revista de la Sociedad de Almas.

Los ojos de Unohana se abrieron al ver lo que mostraba la revista, Ichigo se encontraba en medio de dos chicas de vida alegre y el parecía muy contento.

-Deshazte de todos los ejemplares que haya en el hospital y procura que Rukia-san no se entere, esto podría ser un golpe muy duro para ella.

-Pero Rukia- san sale hoy, y todos los shinigamis estarán hablando de esto.

-Llama a la AMS, y que vengan de inmediato.

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Dejadme en los comentarios si os ha gustado.**

 **¿Rukia se enterará de lo de Ichigo?**

 **¿Ichigo es un piiiiiiiiiiii (palabra censurada)?**

 **¿Ichigo y Rukia harán las paces?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto Pandi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Pandi:**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, primero fueron los exámenes y luego la falta de inspiración… Lo siento. Pero aquí estoy, siempre acabo volviendo, como dicen: mala hierba nunca muere. Jajajjaja**

 **Este capítulo es un poco cortito, pero les prometo que subiré en menos de una semana para compensarles, que estoy diciendo… Está clarísimo que no voy a subir en menos de una semana. Lo dejamos en que subiré pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus review a:**

 **Guest (2): Aquí está! Por mucho que tarde siempre vuelvo.**

 **JaviiChi: Gracias! Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo también espero que le pateé bien el trasero.**

 **Anime love: Le he pillado el gusto a esto de hacer sufrir a Ichigo. Uff suerte que de momento todo está bien con Rukia y el bebé. Byakuya es un hermano increíble y muy adorable.**

 **Nanami-chan: Rukia es muy fuerte, podrá soportar que Ichigo sea tan cortito…**

 **Guest (1): Tarde pero siempre acabo subiendo algo, espero que te guste.**

 **Beln Star: Siento haberte dejado con las ganas tanto tiempo, espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Sunev.31: Estoy totalmente segura de que tu hermanito de 3 años es mucho más maduro que Ichigo. Byakuya, el sexy y guapo futuro tío, no se quedará sin darle una lección a Ichigo, ya me encargaré yo misma de que lo haga. Y creo que el día que Renji deje la friendzone One Piece se acabará, pero como dices lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, no?**

 **Yocel: Ichigo siempre haciendo de las suyas, a ver si en este capítulo mejora.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos, yo ahora tendría un harem formado por Hitsugaya, Byakuya y Ichigo…**

 **Bueno y sin más dilaciones…**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Un final, sin final feliz?**

-¿Rukia-san? – dijo una mujer de grandes atributos acompañada por otras cinco mujeres.

-Hola chicas, pasad – dijo Rukia mientras hacia la maleta.

-Ahora que me fijo… Se te nota un montón – dijo Rangiku señalando la abultada barriga de Rukia.

-Es verdad – dijo Hinamori – ¿De cuánto estas?

-15 semanas, un poco más de tres meses.

-¿Y ya se sabe que es? – pregunto Soi Fong.

-No, Unohana-taicho dice que aquí no hay los métodos necesarios para saberlo así que la semana que viene me iré a pasar unos días con Inoue y lo averiguaré. La verdad es que estoy ansiosa. – dijo Rukia con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo creo que será un niño – dijo Soi Fong.

-Será una niña de cabellos naranjas – dijo Hinamori muy segura.

-Niña, niña, así yo podré jugar con ella – dijo una alegre Yachiru.

-Me apuesto 10.000 yenes a que es una preciosa niña – dijo Rangiku sacando el dinero de dentro de su sujetador.

-Yo 5.000 a que es un niño – dijo Nanao muy seria. Mientras desafiaba con la mirada a las demás.

-Mi voto va para el equipo niño – dijo Kiyone.

-Vamos si será una niña seguro – dijeron a la vez Hinamori, Yachiru y Rangiku.

-Niño – dijeron las demás.

-¡NIÑA!

-NIIÑOOO

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – dijo Unohana-taicho que estaba en la puerta.

-Estábamos pensado que sería el bebé de Ichigo y Rukia-san.

\- Chicas en estos momentos Rukia-san necesita descansar y todo este alboroto no le va nada bien ni a ella ni a su hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes Rukia, te ves capaza de salir o prefieres quedarte un día más aquí?

\- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.

-Si te molestan mucho, las puedes echar a todas. – dijo Unohana refiriéndose a las chicas,

que se sintieron ofendidas ante aquel comentario.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero me ayudan a no pensar en ciertas cosas – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste.

\- Deberíamos ir tirando ya, se nos está haciendo tarde, y no creo que a nuestros capitanes le haga gracia estar sin nosotras. – dijo Hinamori que miraba preocupada el reloj.

-Qué suerte que tenéis, yo me voy a pasar seis meses sin hacer nada… Me aburriré demasiado.

-Si quieres te puedo traer mis informes, para que no te aburras – dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa, mientras salían de la habitación del hospital.

-Kia-chan, ¿Vamos a la casa de Byakushi? – pregunto Yachiru.

-No, primero necesito pasar por casa a por un par de cosas y luego iremos a casa de Ni-sama.

-SII – exclamo entusiasmada Yachiru- Quiero que me un emperador de las algas.

Todas las presentes pusieron una sonrisa forzada, menos Rukia, que esta también se emocionó.

-E Ichigo, ¿Dónde está? A él también le encantan las figuritas del emperador de las algas.

A Rukia se le oscureció el rostro al oír aquel nombre.

-No lo sé… - dijo Rukia con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Quizá esta con las chicas de la foto? – dijo Yachiru sonriendo.

-¿Las chicas de la foto? ¿Qué foto?

-Nada Rukia, creo que hoy le hemos dado demasiado azúcar – dijo Nanao mientras tapaba con su mano la boca de Yachiru.

-Vamos, vamos – dijo Rangiku empujándola hacia el ascensor.

-¿De que hablaba? – pregunto Rukia intrigada.

-Ni idea – respondieron todas a coro.

…..

El ascensor se abrió en la segunda planta del hospital, y dos shinigamis que hablaban animadamente entraron en él. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que Rangiku vio que una de las shinigamis llevaba el último número de la revista de la sociedad de almas, rápidamente le hizo señales a las demás.

-No sé cómo os habéis atrevido a entrar aquí… - dijo Hinamori.

-¿Sabéis quien es ella? – Pregunto Nanao – Ella es la gran Kuchiki y no debería estar en el mismo lugar que vosotras.

-No, no importa – dijo Rukia sorprendida – Chicas, ya basta.

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que este ascensor estaba reservado… También sentimos lo de tu marido – dijo una de las shinigamis mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellas.

-¿Lo de mi marido? Chicas, ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Rukia muy seria.

-Nada, vaya envidia que te tenía esa ¿No crees? – dijo Kiyone intentando aliviar la tensión del ascensor.

….

Y por fin llegaron a casa de Rukia, ahora, todas estaban mucho más animadas y ya ninguna se acordaba del incidente del ascensor.

-Chicas, creo que voy a tardar bastante rato en recoger todas mis cosas… ¿Quedamos aquí dentro de dos horas y vamos a casa de Ni-sama? - dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-Claro, nos vemos luego – dijeron todas. – Si necesitas algo, llámanos eh!

\- Si, si, gracias chicas, hasta luego – dijo Rukia mientras cerraba la puerta de casa.

Una vez la puerta se cerró Rukia tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no desfallecer, llevaba toda la mañana sonriendo y manteniendo las apariencias, pero en verdad estaba destrozada, en dos días su vida, su amada vida, se había acabado. Rukia no era tonta y pese a los grandes esfuerzos de sus amigas había visto la revista, la había visto antes de que ellas llegaran, cuando una señora de la limpieza se la había dejado por error en la habitación.

Rukia llego a su habitación, aún estaba igual que cuando había salido en busca de Ichigo, se estiro en la cama, olía a Ichigo y pese que ahora lo odiaba, no podía evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que nunca más estaría con él, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y con estos pensamientos sus ojos cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño…

…..

Ichigo entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Rukia tumbada en la cama, pese a estar dormida su cara reflejaba tristeza. Ichigo se acercó con lentitud hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, estiro la mano y la toco, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y también de la Shinigami ya que esta se movió, esa era la sensación que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Rukia. Se acercó más hacia ella.

-Lo siento, Rukia, eras mi mejor amiga, eras mi compañera, eras mi mujer… Pero ahora, ya no puedo seguir contigo, no te pienses que no lo he intentado, pero lo único que veo cuando te miro, cuando miro tus hermosos y cautivadores ojos, te veo mirando a otro como me mirabas a mí, tu ojos brillan al verlo y aparece una enorme sonrisa en tu cara, ¿Porque ya no me miras así? ¿En qué momento me dejaste de querer? ¿En que momento te perdí para siempre? Por mucho que lo intente no puedo dejar te quererte, pero tampoco puedo perdonarte… Deseo poder perdonarte y poder volver a tu lado, pero no puedo. Si algún día lo hago volveré, porque te querré eternamente. – dijo Ichigo, y lentamente aparto el mechón de pelo que caía por la cara de Rukia, y se acercó a sus labios, a esos labios que tanto echaba de menos y los beso.

…..

Rukia se levantó sobresaltada, acababa de soñar que Ichigo la besaba. Se llevo la mano a los labios, los tenía húmedos. Vio que en la mesilla de noche había unos papeles, no recordaba que antes estuvieran ahí. Lo que leyó en ellos la dejo impactada: Demanda de divorcio y solo faltaba su firma para que estuviera en orden. Pese a que no quería firmo, lo hizo. Ahora solo quedaba llevar en documento a la oficina del capitán general y sería una mujer libre.

….

-Hola, quería hablar con el capitán – dijo Rukia a una shinigami que hacía de secretaria.

-Siéntase y espere, la llamarán en unos minutos.

En la sala no había mucha gente así que la llamarón al poco tiempo.

-Kuchiki-san, Unohana ya me ha comentado lo tuyo, felicitaciones. – dijo Kioraku

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, me han dicho que tenía que firmarte unos papeles, los de la baja se los mande a Unohana. ¿Qué no han llegado?

-Sí, sí, llegaron ayer, pero yo quería que me firmará estos papeles – dijo Rukia dándole la demanda de divorcio.

-Rukia, ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo Kioraku. – ¿Es una broma verdad?

-No, últimamente no estábamos bien y… - dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste – Pero estoy bien.

-Por eso se ha ido… - dijo Kioraku pensativo - ¿Y porque no esperas que vuelva quizá las cosas han mejorado por entonces?

-¿Ido? ¿Dónde se ha ido?

-Había una misión en el Hueco Mundo… ¿No lo sabías?

-La verdad es que no... – dijo Rukia con la voz quebrada.

-Kuchiki-san, no quería que te enteraras así, soy un imbécil. – dijo Kyoraku golpeándose la cabeza.

-No, tranquilo la distancia nos vendrá bien. Me voy he de hacer un montón de cosas…

-Espera, voy a llamar a Nanao para que te acompañe. – dijo Kyoraku preocupado.

-No hace falta, estoy bien…

-Rukia, basta. Esperaras a que venga Nanao y te acompañe.

De repente la energía espiritual de Rukia aumento, hasta el nivel de bankai.

-¿Rukia? – dijo Kyoraku muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien, creo… - dijo Rukia, después de que su reiatsu se normalizara. – O no… - dijo mientras hacia una mueca y llevaba su mano a la barriga.

El reiatsu de Rukia volvió a subir, pero esta vez siguió estando alto. Kyoraku se acercó corriendo hacia Rukia.

-No te acerques – dijo esta – Me estoy congelando… Si me tocas… - dijo antes de desmallarse.

…

Rukia abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía mucho la cabeza y le costaba moverse a causa de los cables que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Hola? – dijo Rukia con un susurro casi imperceptible de voz.

-¿Rukia-san? – dijo Hinamori que se acababa de despertar. – Rukia está despierta – dijo informando a una de las infermeras que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Rukia-san – dijo entrando Unohana. – Veo que no entendiste lo que te dije la última vez, porque en ese caso no estarías aquí…

-¿Cómo está el bebé? – dijo Rukia muy preocupada.

-Rukia… - dijo Unohana con mirada triste. – Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

-No…No…

-Está bien, pero muy débil. No tiene reiatsu… En estos momentos, la salud de tu hijo pende de un hilo, no tiene suficiente energía espiritual para vivir aquí. Lo mejor sería ir al mundo humano, hasta que nazca.

\- Oh, gracias, muchas gracias.

-No me las des a mí, dáselas a tu hermano, que al sentir tu reiatsu te fue a buscar y te trajo de inmediato de no ser por él, tu bebe no estaría aquí.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la habitación de al lado, tenía unas quemaduras muy mala pinta. No te acuerdas…

-¿Le hice daño?

-No fue voluntario, te estabas congelando y cuando él te trajo aquí se congelo… Pero se recuperará, cuando te encuentres mejor lo podrás ir a visitar.

….

 **Continuara**

 **Gracias por leerme y siente haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **PD: Déjenme en los comentarios como les gustaría que fuera el bebé. ¿Quieren que sea una niña? ¿O un niño? ¿O gemelos? ¿O gemelas? ¿Trillizos? ¿La parejita?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Pandi:**

 **Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, estoy alucinada, he subido en menos de una semana, esto es un gran record para mí.**

 **Ya nos vamos acercando al desenlace de la historia, pretendo (aún no estoy segura) hacer otro capítulo y un ova, dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría que hiciera uno.**

 **Y respecto al sexo del bebé, muchos me pedisteis que fueran dos, la parejita, y la verdad, que es lo del típico fanfic Ichiruki (eso no quiere decir que estén mal), así que lo he "adaptado" a mi manera. Espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews a:**

 **Sunev.31: Ichigo es demasiado impulsivo para hablar con Rukia, pero creo que en algún momento se arrepentirá mucho… Byakuya es el mejor (y más sexy) hermano de mundo.**

 **Goshy: Gracias. Creo que Ichigo lo ha hecho todo muy mal, espero que se arreglen las cosas, sino habrá cometido el error más grande de su vida.**

 **Nanami-chan: Gracias. Yo también espero que tenga su merecido y sea un castigo muy grande.**

 **Y sin más dilaciones el capítulo:**

 **Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos, yo ahora tendría un harem formado por Hitsugaya, Byakuya y Ichigo…**

 **Capítulo 4: Todo sale a la luz.**

Tres meses y medio después.

-Y como le estaba contando, le dejo los informes acabados allá y a los que le faltan algún documento allí. ¿Me está escuchando? – dijo Nanao sonrojada al ver donde se había posado la mirada de su capitán. – ¿Puede mirarme a la cara mientras le hablo?

-Pero Nanao, hoy te has puesto un vestido tan bonito que no puedo evitar mirarte – dijo Kioraku admirando el hermoso vestido azul marino que llevaba Nanao.

-Gra…Gracias. Como es el hoy baby shower de Rukia he decidido ponerme algo más elegante. Ya sé que le gusta, pero ¿Puede dejar de poner esa cara? – dijo intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de pegarle. – Y por cierto, no se olvide de venir a la fiesta.

-No, no, a las seis de la tarde en casa de Rukia-san, lo he entendido.

-Eso espero, está luego.

….

Todas las mujeres de la A.M.S se encontraron delante de la puerta del Senkaimon, la fiesta no empezaba hasta las seis, pero al ser las organizadoras tenía que estar allí lo más pronto posible.

-Nanao – dijo Hinamori al verla llegar – ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Ya vamos mal de tiempo. Hasta la presidenta se ha presentado a tiempo – dijo señalando a Yachiru, que tenía en las manos una gran bolsa de dulces.

-Lo siento, a Kioraku le ha constado entender que había de hacer.

-Vamos, que aún hemos de ir a buscar a Yoruichi-sama. – dijo quejándose Soi Fong.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué le habéis regalado al bebé? – pregunto Isane.

-Como Rukia-chan no quiso decirnos que era, yo he optado por coger algo blanco, así sea lo que sea lo podrá utilizar. – explico orgullosa Hinamori.

-Mi regalo es un hermoso vestido rosa, con florecillas – dijo Rangiku – Será la niña más guapa de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

-Querrás decir el niño más guapo, y siento que no pueda utilizar tu vestido – dijo Soi Fong con autosuficiencia. – Mi regalo es sin duda el mejor – dijo sacando una espada que era más grande que Yachiru – Se lo va pasar genial.

-No creo que sea muy adecuado para un bebé – dijo Kiyone - ¿Si quieres podemos compartir mi regalo? ¡Esto! – dijo sacando de su bolsa un muñeco con muy mala pinta. – Es el capitán Ukitake, para que así no lo olvide.

-¿Y esto es más adecuado que mi espada? – dijo Soi Fong a las demás.

….

Por fin llegaron a Karakura. Rukia, a causade que su bebé no tenía reiatsu tuvo que irse a vivir al mundo humano y opto por vivir en una bonita casa a las afueras de Karakura.

-Chicas – dijo Rukia abriendo la puerta – Adelante.

-Es enorme – dijo Yachiru al ver la gran abultada barriga de Rukia.

-Y se mueve muchísimo – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Siento, aún no haber empezado a poner nada, pero es que con esta barrigota no puedo hacer nada.

-No pasa nada Rukia-san, para eso estamos aquí.

-Tu siéntate y descansa mientras nosotras nos encargamos de todo.

…

Ichigo acaba de llegar de su misión en el Hueco Mundo y no tenía ganas de ir a la Sociedad de Almas, así que decidió ir a ver a unos amigos.

-Ichigo – dijo una sorprendida Orihime al verlo en la puerta de su casa. – Pasa. – dijo mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿Estas embarazada? – pregunto Ichigo al ver la incipiente barrigita de Orihime.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDA?

\- No, no. Es que… Estás muy delgada y… Pues eso es un síntoma del embarazo, ya sabes… - dijo Ichigo intentando salir del apuro.

-jajajjajja. Sí que estoy embarazada... ¿No te lo había dicho Rukia?

-Rukia y yo hace unos meses que ya no hablamos.

-Ups… Pensé que te lo había dicho antes del divorcio. ¿Pero Ichigo se puede saber que paso?

-Espera… ¿Ella llevo los papeles? – dijo Ichigo triste.

-Sí, vino hace un tiempo y me lo conto.¿Pero qué paso?

\- Podemos cambiar de tema, prefiero hablar de cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo descubriste lo del embarazo?

-La verdad es que es una historia muy divertida. Yo llevaba varios días de retraso y todo me daba a entender que estaba embarazada, el problema era que estaba muerta de miedo, así que llame a Rukia… - Orihime paro al pronunciar su nombre.

-No importa sigue.

-Rukia vino, pero aun así tenía un miedo horrible, pero con mucho esfuerzo consiguió que me hiciera la prueba y…. ¡BINGO! Estaba embarazada, de una semana. Las dos nos pusimos como locas y me confeso que ella también estaba embarazada, pero quería decírtelo primero a ti, pero ante mi descubrimiento no dudo en contármelo. Y entre nuestros gritos de alegría no nos dimos cuenta de que Uriu llegaba a casa y de poco nos pilla, pero Rukia fue muy rápida y metió la prueba en su bolso. Uriu no se percató de nada.

Ichigo conforme Orihime iba explicando su cara se ponía más pálida y con un susurro de voz dijo:

-¿Cuando fue eso?

-Ara casi 4 meses, creo que era el día en el que volviste.

Ichigo se levantó corriendo de la silla, tenía que volver a su casa a pedirle perdón a Rukia por todo lo que había mal interpretado.

…

En la tienda de Urahara.

-¿Creéis que está bien que no quede ningún capitán en el Seireitei? – pregunto Toshiro, ya que todos iban al baby shower de Rukia.

-Por un par de horas no creo que pase nada – respondió Shinji.

-Pues en ese caso vámonos – dijo Urahara cerrando la puerta. – Las chicas nos esperan.

-¿No cierras el Senkaimon? – pregunto Byakuya.

-Se tarda unas 3 horas en abrirlo, así que es mejor dejarlo abierto.

…

Ichigo llego corriendo a la tienda de Urahara, parecía que estaba cerrada, pero eso no le impidió empezar a dar golpes a la puerta.

-ABREME! URAHARA, ES IMPORTANTE – gritaba Ichigo a todo pulmón.

Ichigo estaba cabreadísimo, no podía creer que iba a perder a la mujer de su vida por… Por ser impulsivo. Y sin pensárselo dos veces tiro la puerta de un solo golpe, y para su suerte había el senkaimon abierto y sin pensárselo dos veces entro.

…..

En casa de Rukia. Los capitanes acababan de llegar:

-Ho..la ip…ip…Pa… – dijo Rangiku que pese a ser una fiesta para el bebé ya estaba ebria.

-Hola – dijo Rukia intentándose levantar de un cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba.

-Kuchiki, no hace falta que te levantes - dijo Toshiro ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-Dejad los regalos por aquí – dijo Hinamori señalando una gran montaña de regalos.

-NOOO, qu…ip…e…ip…los…ip abra… AHORA – dijo Rnagiku muy alegre.

-Ahora no Rangiku – dijo Hinamori intentando no parecer molesta.

-Qué los abra ahora – dijo Yachiru saliendo de la nada – Porfa Kia-chan – dijo poniendo ojitos.

-Como queráis –dijo Rukia con una sonrisa – Haber dame el primero.

-Primero el sexo de los bebés – dijo Orihime sonriendo.

-¿HAY MÁS DE UNO? – dijeron todos los presentes a la vez.

-Oh, Rukia cuanto lo siento… - dijo Orihime al darse cuenta de su error.

-No importa Inoue, se lo tendría que haber dicho en algún momento.

-¿Y qué son? – pregunto Urahara.

-Dos niñas y…

-¡BIEN! – Dijeron las personas que habían apostado a niña.

\- Una ronda para celebrarlo – dijo Rangiku. – Ya verás te va a encantar el vestido… ip…

-Creo que se podría llamar Yoruichi, almenos una de las niñas – dijo Soi Fong.

-Hinamori es un nombre precioso para poner a una niña – dijo Hinamori.

-Si… No está mal, pero nada como Kiyone, ese sí que es un buen nombre – dijo esta.

-Y UN NIÑO – dijo Rukia gritando ya que todos la estaban ignorando.

-¿TRES? – dijeron sorprendidos todos los presentes.

-Eso es lo que dijo el médico.

-Se nota que tú e Ichigo no perdías el tiempo… - dijo Yoruichi.

-VOY A SER ABUELO POR TRES – dijo Ishin que des del divorcio había estado apoyando mucho a Rukia.

…

Ichigo llego a la sociedad de almas y corrió hacia su antigua casa.

-¡RUKIAA! ¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA! RUKIAAA! TE QUIERO, por favor… Ábreme la puerta…

Y de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció la cara de una mujer asustada:

-¿Qué quiere?

-¿Dónde está Rukia? – pregunto preocupado Ichigo.

-Aquí no vive ninguna Rukia, y ahora por favor vallase.

-Rukia es mi mujer y vive aquí…- dijo Ichigo cada vez más derrotado.

-Lo siento, aquí no vive ninguna Rukia – dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Ichigo decidió ir a la mansión de Byakuya, ya que seguramente ella se encontraba allí.

Le abrió la puerta una joven sirvienta.

-¿Qué desea? – pregunto esta.

-Hola, estoy buscando a Rukia Kur…eh Kuchiki.

-No se encuentra aquí. – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ichigo puso el pie en medio.

-Vamos, sé que está ahí. Por qué no me dejas pasar y así no tengo que hacer daño a nadie… - dijo Ichigo forzando una sonrisa.

-Le digo que aquí no vive la señorita Kuchiki – dijo la chica empezando a ponerse nerviosa – Y ahora vallase.

-Bueno, pues si no está Rukia, quiero ver a Byakuya. ¿O es qué él tampoco está?

-Pues… Ahora mismo está fuera, pero puede volver mañana, seguro que estará encantado de recibirle.

-AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DEJAR PASAR, PORQUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CON RUKIA. – dijo Ichigo enfadado mientras empujaba la puerta. – ¡Ábreme o tiro la puerta abajo!

-No por favor, vallase – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. – SEGURIDAD.

…..

Ichigo había conseguido escapar de sus perseguidores, y había ido a 4 de los escuadrones, pero no había encontrado a ningún capitán que le pudiera informar de que estaba pasando. Así que decidió volver al mundo humano, y pasar a visitar a su padre, que sin duda sabría qué había pasado con Rukia. Pero allí tampoco encontró a nadie, al final opto por dar vueltas por todo el barrio, recordando los sitios donde había estado con Rukia.

…..

De vuelta en casa de nuestra shinigami favorita.

-Adiós – dijo Rukia despidiéndose de sus últimos invitados y sentándose en su cómodo sillón. – Uff estoy muy cansada.

-Ha sido una celebración fantástica, y tú has sido una anfitriona perfecta – dijo Byakuya, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Rukia.

-Gracias, pero sobretodo lo han hecho las chicas de la A.M.S. Lo han hecho muy bie… - Rukia interrumpió la frase colocándose una mano en la barriga.

-Rukia, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Byakuya con preocupación.

-Sí, Sí, son los bebés que se mueves mucho – dijo Rukia sonriendo - ¿Quieres tocar?

Byakuya, con lentitud acerco su mano al enorme vientre de Rukia, y deposito su mano con mucho cuidado. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa al sentir como sus sobrinitos se movían.

-Se mueven mucho.

-Sí, ese es el bebé dos, una de las niñas.

-¿Bebé dos?

-No sé qué nombre ponerles, así que los enumero. No quería ponerles nombre, por lo difícil que fue el primer trimestre, tenía miedo de que pasara algo, y no quería encariñarme con ellos. Y ahora se les ha aquedado ese apodo. – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tienes algunos nombres pensados?

-La verdad es que sí… Para las niñas había pensado: Mei, Sakura, Aiko, Ai… Y para el niño aún ninguno.

-Byakuya es un buen nombre.

Rukia rio ante el comentario de su hermano, él también quería que una de sus hijos llevara su nombre.

…..

Rukia se levantó sobresaltado, hacía poco que se había ido a dormir, pero las patadas de sus hijos la estaban matando, así que decidió salir a pasear, la única cosa que tranquilizaba a sus hijos, pese a que fueran las 11 de la noche.

Camino durante un buen rato, hasta que las patadas finalmente cesaron, y justamente, cuando iba a volver a casa, oyó una voz familiar:

-Rukia…

Rukia, se giró con lentitud, reconoció a la perfección aquella voz que la vivía tan loca.

-Ichigo…

 **¡Continuara!**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

 **¿Ichigo e Rukia harán las paces?**

 **¿Conseguirán ponerles nombres a sus hijos?**

 **¿Qué les han parecido los bebés y el sexo? ¿Están de acuerdo?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Si les ha gustado dejen un review, que siempre alegran mucho el día.**

 **Besos, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola:**

 **¿Creían que estaba muerta? Pues no, he vuelto. Espera, que no se acuerdan de mi… Ehmm, lo se llevó más de un año desaparecida.**

 **Lo siento mucho de verdad. Y prometo acabar esta historia antes de setiembre.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, en mi poder habría hecho un precioso final Ichirukista.**

 **karin-chan150301** **: un poco tarde (quizá demasiado). Pero aquí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Etterna Fanel** **: ¿Por qué preguntar si se puede huir? Esa es la lógica de Ichigo. Esperemos que cambie.**

 **sunev.31** **: Tres hijos… Quizá sí que me he pasado un poco jejej, pero ya está hecho. Me apunto la historia de tu prima. Moraleja: huir de una mujer embarazada. ¿Quizá por eso Ichigo huyo? Ichigo merece pasar por las hojas de Senbonsakura.**

 **SumSum R.L** **: Suerte con tu niño, ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven nuestros shinigamis…**

 **Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Y siento hacerlos tan cortitos, a ver si para el próximo me alargo un poco más.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **anime love: Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos. Ichigo es así de inmaduro, a ver si podemos hacer que hagan las paces y sean felices… Eso ya se verá…**

 **Guest: aquí está la actualización. Siento el retraso.**

 **Hitsugaya rina** **: Yo también espero que hagan las paces… Y con el nombre de los niños no vas muy desencaminada, pero aún no estoy muy segura… Si se te ocurre otro nombre déjame un review.**

 **glowdark** **: Actualizado. Ya veremos si hacen las paces o no… Disfruta del capítulo.**

 **rouse024** **: Byakuya… ¿Qué no haría por su adorada hermanita? El mejor hermano del mundo.**

 **Rocio751** **: Actualizado. Disfrútalo.**

 **Akari Mavis** **: Nadie lo creía, pero aquí estoy. Milagroooo. Disfruta del cap.**

 **Guest: Gracias a ti por tu tiempo. Disfruta el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han apoyado al escribir esta historia, tanto a las que la siguen como a las que la comentan y la agregan a favoritos. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos**

Rukia se giró lentamente, casi sin creerse lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Ichigo estaba de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí…? - dijo Rukia haciendo ademan de irse.

-Sé que he sido un tonto y un imbécil, y sobre todo no he sido el marido que quería para ti. Rukia, sé que el día de nuestra boda nos prometidos que confiaríamos el uno en el otro y que siempre estaríamos justos, en las buenas y en las malas. Pero tenía tanto miedo, miedo a que me dejaras y yo…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

-Te quiero, Ru…

-No digas ni una palabra, no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí a hora, después de estar 3 meses desapareció… Aun no entiendo que paso… Sencillamente desapareciste. ¿No querías tener hijos? ¿Estabas con otra? La verdad es que no lo sé, porque ni siquiera me dejaste hablar contigo… ¿Porque yo ahora tendría que hablar contigo?

-Por qué…

\- ¿Qué? Vete a casa Ichigo. – dijo la shinigami yéndose.

-Yo no lo hice, pero tú no eres como yo, así que por favor escúchame. – dijo Ichigo sujetándola por la mano. Este contacto hizo que los dos se estremecieran y Rukia aparto con rapidez la mano- Dame 5 minutos.

\- Te doy 1.

\- Encontré un predictor en tu bolsa, no la estaba registrando ni nada parecido, simplemente se cayo todo y entonces lo vi. Primero me puse muy contento, pero después me di cuenta de que el niño no podía se mío y que durante los meses que había estado fuera tu… Habías estado con otro… con él… Y hui. No podía, no quería que me dejarás para estar con el otro, luego Yachiru te vio con Renji… Así que te di la demanda de divorcio y la firmaste, y yo… No podía verte con otro- Ichigo rompió a llorar- Te quería y te quiero. Solo Kamisama sabe cómo de imbécil me siento. Además, antes he hablado con Orihime y me ha contado lo del predictor… Y me he dado cuenta de cómo te he perdido, Rukia yo… Lo siento. – Ichigo intento coger la mano de Rukia, pero esta no se dejó. -

-¿Y? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

\- ¿Cómo qué, Y? Me he abierto te he contado que todo ha sido un GRAN malentendido, pero ya está. Te quiero y ahora podemos estar juntos…

-No sé si ponerme a reír o a llorar. Sabes, puedo pasar que pensaras que estaba con otro y puedo pasar que te enfadaras, y podría a ver pasado que tuviéramos una discusión sobre esto. Pero no, tu preferiste huir y dejarme, sin ninguna explicación. ¿Sabes lo que es que de repente ya no te hable y no te quiera? Eso es lo que me hiciste a mí, me destrozaste. Te amaba y de repente me pediste el divorcio sin decirme nada. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he pensado que había algo muy malo en mí? ¿Sabes lo que es pensar si sería una buena madre? Me dejaste porque tenías miedo de ser herido, pero a quien heriste fue a mí. Esto solo demuestra lo inmaduro que eres. – por mucho que Rukia intentará no llorar al final le fue imposible. – Te… Te quería, pero tu solo demostraste que no confías en mí y así no podemos tener ninguna relación.

-Rukia… - susurro Ichigo boquiabierto. -

-Adiós Ichigo – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste – Ah, podrás ver a los niños cuando quieras. Llámame y…

-No… No, ¡NO!

\- ¡Ichigo basta! Con esto solo demuestras lo infantil que eres. Buenas noches.

-Rukia…- sin embargo, esta vez Rukia volvió por donde había venido y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche. -

…

Cuando Rukia llego a casa se encontraba peor que cuando había salido para dar el paseo, los niños no paraban de moverse y el dolor de cabeza la mataba, por no hablar de cómo sus extremidades temblaban. Cada vez respiraba más rápido. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

 _pi…pi… ¿si?_

-Orihime, soy Rukia no me encuentro muy bien.

 _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? Vamos para allá siéntate y no te muevas._

-Sí, ya estoy sentada.

 _¿Rukia? Soy Uryu no respires tan rápido, relájate._

Rukia se quedó sentada en la butaca pese a eso los temblores iban en aumento y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Uryu e Inue tardaron apenas unos minutos en presentarse. Y encontraron a Rukia en el sillón temblando y respirando con dificultad.

...

Cuando Rukia se despertó se encontró a Orihime dormida a su lada y toda la casa olía a tortitas recién hechas. Siguió el aroma y este la condujo hasta el comedor, donde Uryu ponía la mesa.

-Rukia, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mareada? - pregunto Ishida corriendo a su lado-

-Bien, bien. He dormido de un tirón.

-Normal, Rukia, cuando llegamos te estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Estás segura? Los ataques de ansiedad empiezan cuando estas sometido a una gran cantidad de estrés. – Uryu miro fijamente a Rukia- Ya sé que ha pasado… Estuviste mirando uno de esos videos sobre partos ¿verdad?

-Eh? Si, si…

-Has de estar tranquila el cuerpo es muy sabio y tus hijos están perfectamente, así que no tiene por qué pasar nada malo.

-Lo sé…

\- Bueno, pues no los vuelvas a mirar y pasa con tranquilidad estos últimos días de libertad que tienes antes de que todo se convierta en pañales y biberones. Ah, por cierto, he llamado a tu hermano, convendría que no estuvieras sola. Pero ahora vemos a desayunar.

…

-Buuuuuuuuuuuenos díaaaaaaaaas hiiiiijo- dijo Ishin, esta vez Ichigo no se movió, espero a sentir el golpe de su padre.

-Papa vete.

-Después de tanto tiempo sin venir a visitarme… A tu pobre padre que te ha dado la vida

-No es el momento.

-Vamos a desayunar Yuzu ha…

-DEJAME EN PAZ.

-Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte y bajar a desayunar o te vas de la casa – dijo Ishin muy serio-

Ichigo bajo al cabo de 5 minutos. Yuzu estaba acabando de poner la mesa y el marido de esta, Jinta, estaba haciendo café, además también estaba su hermana Karin como siempre discutiendo con su padre. Cuando el entro en el comedor todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

-Buenos días – dijo de muy mal humor -

-Buenos días – dijo Jinta casi en susurros-

El aire estaba tan cargado de tensión que se podía cortar.

-Nadie va a decir nada – dijo Karin con ironía- Pues lo hare yo. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil? ¿Tienes el título?

-Karin-chan no te pases seguro que Ichigo tiene otra versión de los hechos.

-Los hechos están claros, dejo a Rukia embarazada y luego se largó.

-Ayyyyyy mi pobre tercera hija – dijo Ishin.

-¿Ichigo que paso? – pregunto Yuzo más comprensiva.-

-Lo que ha dicho Karin- dijo este en un susurro- La he perdido para siempre…

-¿Pero qué paso?– preguntaron los 3 al unísono-

…

Rukia se estaba haciendo su siesta de media mañana cuando sonó el timbre.

-Nii-sama, buenos días – dijo al abrir la puerta- ¿Cómo estás?

-Eso te habría de preguntar, Uryu me ha llamada muy preocupado y he venido en cuanto he podido.

-Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente estaba descansando. Ahora iba a hacer la comida. ¿Quieres algo especial? – dijo Rukia muy emocionada- Voy a buscarte el sake.

La pequeña shinigami abandono el comedor y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a buscar el sake a la despensa. Pero de repente no puso el pie bien y noto como empezaba a caer, no tenía donde agarrarse y se protegió la barriga en un último intento. Espero pacientemente a notar el golpe, pero este no vino y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en brazos de hermano.

-Casi me caigo – dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias. – al alzar la vista al rostro de su hermano lo vio convertido en una mezcla de horror y alivio.

-Será mejor que te sientes, ya hare yo la comida – dijo el capitán después de dejarla en el suelo-

…

Era casi la hora de cenar y en casa de la pequeña shinigami se estaba produciendo una mudanza.

-Nii-sama, no hace falta que te quedes, estoy muy bien, de verdad.

-Rukia en tu estado no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos, deberías estar de reposo absoluto – dijo Byakuya acariciándole la cabecita-

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ahora de traeré la cena- Rukia le dedico una sonrisa forzada hasta que este salió de la habitación, si su hermano seguía con ella se iba a morir de hambre, porque, aunque Byakuya lo intentara cocinaba fatal.

El atento hermano apareció al cabo de unos minutos con un plato de pasta, pasada, y lo que parecía ser una salsa no identificable. Rukia ya estaba cogiendo fuerzas para comerse aquello cuando el timbre sonó.

-Voy - dijo antes de que su hermano dijera algo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ichigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ajustando la puerta. – Vete no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y menos ahora.

\- Solo quería decirte que… - Ichigo dejo la frase en el aire al ver que Rukia estaba más preocupada mirando para el interior de la casa que por él. – Quiero intentarlo…

\- Si… ¿Qué? – dijo Rukia alzando la vista para mirar a Ichigo.- ¿Qué me deci – pero no tuvo tiempo para acabar la frase ya que los labios de Ichigo cayeron sobre los suyos. Rukia estuvo a punto de responderle, pero en el último momento se separó y le dio una bofetada- ¿Qué haces desgraciado? No entendiste nada anoche – dijo Rukia alzando demasiado la voz.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Byakuya al ver a Ichigo- Pensé que no te atreverías a volver mocoso. – dijo saliendo de su cuerpo- Senbonsakura es…

-NO, Ni-sama, ya se iba… - dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos – Solo ha venido a ver como estaba después de lo de anoche, pero ya se iba. ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

-Ru – ichigo no pudo acabar la frase ya que Rukia le cerró la puerta.

La respiración de Rukia volvía a ser demasiado rápida y le costó llegar al sillón. Byakuya con un semblante muy preocupado intentaba relajar a su hermana. No obstante, esta seguía en un gran estado de agitación. Byakuya estaba también al borde del infarto, al ver como su hermana cada vez se iba poniendo más y más blanca y él no podía hacer nada.

…

Rukia despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas no obstante, pudo estar atenta a la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Fue Kurosaki quien provoco que Rukia acabara en ese estado- dijo Byakuya con lo que pareció rabia en la voz-

-Todo parece que fue eso – dijo Ishida, que no entendía como Ichigo podía ser tan imbécil-

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, no podemos dejar que ese bastardo se acerque a Rukia – esas palabras del frio capitán hicieron que Rukia e Ishida abrieran desorbitadamente los ojos al oír el vocabulario poco refinado de Byakuya.-

…

Ichigo caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de Karakura, no tenía una casa donde ir, ni alguien a quien acudir. Aun le costaba creer que acabara de destrozar su matrimonio con esa Enana… Con la persona que paro su lluvia interior, con la persona que vio que era algo más que un macarra… Y él lo había jodido todo, como siempre.

-Ouuuoooo, Cabeza de zanahoria – dijo Yachiro sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos – ¿Ya has ido a ver a Kia-chan? –

Detrás de Yachiru aparecieron las otras shinigamis; Soy fon, Kiyone, Nemu, Nanao…

-Eh, si… - dijo – La he cagado bien.

-Lo sabemos de sobra – dijo una shinigami de grandes atributos – Y solo venimos a pedirte que te alejes de Rukia – dijo Matsumoto muy seria, lejos de ser la teniente despreocupada que solía ser-

-Así es, le estás haciendo pupa a los bebes de Kia – dijo Yachiru haciendo una especia de puchero – No te acerques más –

-¿Daño? – dijo Ichigo con cara de preocupación - ¿Qué le pasa?

Nanao cogió de su bolsillo un dulce y lo tiro lo más lejos posible de ellos, inmediatamente Yachiru, corrió detrás del él.

-Con tus visitas solo haces que el estrés de Rukia crezca y que los niños se encuentren en peligro. Debes dejar de perseguirla Kurosaki-san, ella nunca volverá…

\- Así que a sabes ni te acerques o si no te dejaremos en manos del capitán Kuchiki, seguro que le encantará. – dijo Matsumono – Vámonos - dirigiéndose a las demás shinigamis-

-Espera. – suplico Ichigo, Matsumoto se paró – Dejadme que os explique mi versión de los hechos, y luego ya me podréis odiar.

…

-Ya veo – dijo la teniente del décimo escuadrón mirando a las demás – Ichigo, todas creemos que de verdad te mereces morir solo por estúpido, pero nos has dado mucha pena – las demás shinigamis asintieron – Así que vamos ayudarte a recuperar a Rukia.

-Yo creo que deberías matar a Byakushi y demostrarle así tu amor – dijo Yachiru que acababa de regresar – Así seguro que quiere volver contigo, - dijo chupando una piruleta.

-Y si le reglalas un gato – dijo Soifon – O una gran estatua de Yoruichi- sama.

-Pero ella es más de conejos, así que en vez de un gato debería ser un conejo. ¿No? – dijo Kiyone ganándose una mirada cargada de odio de la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Continuará…

¿Qué está planeando la AMS?

¿Ichigo recuperará a Rukia?

¿Nacerán ya los hermosos Trillizos? Déjenme algún nombre que se les ocurra.

¿Ichigo dejará de ser tan gilipollas? No, seguro que no…

Dejen un review si les ha gustado.

Nos leemos. ㈴2


End file.
